


Pink

by CherriesAndRaindrops



Series: We Were Born to Make History [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Gen, Reincarnation, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriesAndRaindrops/pseuds/CherriesAndRaindrops
Summary: Katherine’s favorite color was always pink.
Series: We Were Born to Make History [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550809
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> I really like historical musicals, so I’m making a oneshot series combining them.  
> I’m starting off with Six, one of my personal faves. This one’s gonna focus on Howard, cause why not.

Katherine’s favorite color was always pink.

She always thought it was like her; It could be dark and sassy, but it could also be soft and delicate, like a feather flowing through a spring breeze.

When she was living through her old life, every single article of clothing she had was pink. Her obsession with the color was to the point where she would only wear the finest pink dresses you would’ve ever seen, but flat-out refused to wear any other colors. She wouldn’t be caught dead in any of them.

Or so she thought.

On the day of her bloody demise, she wore a white dress.

It wasn’t even deserving to be called a piece of clothing. It had long, fluffy sleeves with a skirt that barely even touched the ground. Katherine hated it so much, she thought about attempting to convince the guards to let her wear anything else because she was always so beautiful in pink.

Whenever she was in pink, all the attention in the room was on her. It didn’t matter if she wasn’t in a hyper, pale pink or a elegant hot pink. Everyone was always gawking at her, complimenting her on the dress. She always returned their smiles and thanked them.

Without pink, she felt like nothing.

She had always grown up around the color, The curtains to her room were a soft shade of it, almost white in fact. The silky sheets of her bed were a standard shade of pink. Not too dark, not too soft. Her mother’s favorite dress was hot pink, embroidered with white patterns of flowers that danced across the smooth fabric (Katherine didn’t care for those).

So she just had to die wearing pink.

But atlas, she went out wearing the white, ugly, disgraceful dress the guards just oh so generously provided her with.

It wasn’t fair, but nothing was ever fair when you were the king’s wife.

Just ask the five other women who went through experiences similar to hers.

Anyways, it’s 2019 now, and those times are far, far behind her.

But still, they haunt her. In the daytime, when she’s preforming for her adoring fans, in her dreams.

It never seems to go away.

But now at least she has people to talk to.

Aragon wears variations of yellow and gold. She’s the most uptight queen, through she tries her best not to be rude or insulting. But she sure knows how to sass people. But she doesn’t talk to Katherine that much...

Boleyn’s favorite color’s green. Although she can be cocky, self-centered, and quirky, she’s really nice to Katherine (they’re cousins, after all). Overall, she was a mischievous, bubbly, and fun-loving girl.

Of course the queen who’s always seen in white is Katherine’s favorite. Seymour seemed a bit on the scary side at first, bickering with the queens over her son, Edward. But after getting to know her, and figuring out her story, she took her under her wing. The younger queen didn’t liked being babied that much, but still, she was more that grateful for Seymour.

There hasn’t been a single day that Cleves wasn’t in red. She’s the life of the party, living life by her own rules and always cracking a joke with a smile on her face. Trust Katherine on this one, Cleves was strong as hell! And much like Boleyn, she’s great friends with Katherine (red and pink are very similar colors).

Parr sure did love her blue. She wants to continue pursuing her passion in writing. Katherine always found her in her room, typing away at her laptop. She was always so calm and compassionate. The younger queen wishes she could be just like her.

Oh, she forgot herself.

Well, she may seem shy and sensitive, but she’s uptight like Aragon.

Cocky like Boleyn.

Kind like Seymour

Strong like Cleves.

Smart like Parr.

And in this life, she’s getting a happy ending.

One that’s filled with pink.


End file.
